


My Demigod, My Demigod And Me

by memeberd



Category: Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: A SINGLE CIGARETTE, SHIELD YOUR EYES CHILDREN, THERES A CIGARETTE!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: What happens when two deities that you worship are starved for human attention? Lucy, a preteen witch, can show you a short glimpse.(based off of a fever dream i had)





	

Lucy fluttered back into reality to be greeted by a dim blue glow radiating off the fairy lights draped over her trinket-filled shelf. Her eyes tiredly scanned over the dried flowers, gems and books collected and placed on the sills over the years. This was typical for the 13 year old witch, she was a light sleeper and usually woke up in the middle of the night like this. She blinked slowly and let her tired almond eyes scan over the rest of her room until they stopped on her door infront of the foot of her bed.

Funny, she remembered _closing_ that a few hours ago… Ah well, Lucy breathed in deep - it felt like she hadn’t done that enough while she was unconscious - and stared at the streak of pitch black inbetween her bedroom door and its hinge. Like vision adjusting to the dark, she sensed someone was staring back at her from behind the door. A thick dark brow quirked on Lucy’s face, she squinted a little. A big dopey pair of blue eyes stared at her. She recognized who this was, he had been waiting for her to wake up like a towering child. Her eyes officially met with the dopey crystalline pair, and as she witnessed them light up and twinkle like fresh snow in the sun, Lucy’s stomach dropped. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and hopped up in her bed, frantically grasping the doorknob to slam it shut and _lock_ it! “ _No,_ no!” She breathed, still waking up. Whoever was behind the door stubbornly shoved back in the direction opposite of what Lucy wanted. “ _Not at this hour, pal._ ” groaned the little witch. Unfortunately, Lucy wasn’t nearly as strong as the monstrosity on the other side of her door. Open it swung.

“ _Lucy, I’m hoome!_ ” he blazoned, stepping an elf-like slippered foot into Lucy’s bedroom. His dark blue crop top glittered in the brighter blue light. Lucy sat back on her knees at the foot of her bed, defeatedly chewing on the corner of a cheek. “Did ya miss me sweetheart ‘cuz I sure missed you!” He pulled his human into a chilly embrace, flooding her senses with skin and clothes that nipped at Lucy like he’d been lying dead outside in a blizzard. She grumbled into his scarf, the pungent scent of frozen earth and faint peppermint assaulted her nostrils. He rubbed a shockingly soft snow-white cheek against hers with the affection of an annoying uncle. “I came all the way over here from my responsibilities to pay you a visit! We can party up a _blizzard_ now!” laughed the tall, frigid man. Lucy’s bedroom started to drop in temperature, the heater turned on. The warm air from it licked against his calf like an open flame and he promptly turned it off. Lucy tremblingly got up as soon as she was free and slipped a thick starry robe around herself. “Also, I saw there were fifty cents lyin' on on the counter upstairs and I know you humans aren't too keen on change these days so, I just thought I'd take it off yer hands, hope ya don’t mind Luce.” 

“Do you have any idea how late it is??” The tiny witch inquired. 

The gargantuan being who appeared to be made of solid snow simply shrugged at her, crop top audibly ruffling against itself and his scarf. Her almond eyes stayed on his wild, glittering ones. 

Lucy shot him a sour scowl. “Don’t you ever sleep, Snow?” 

“I don’t need to, Luce, I’m a demigod.” The living, freezing, over six-foot-tall anomaly simply referred to as _Snow_ explained. “I got places on Earth to keep frozen, friends to entertain; oh I got lots of ‘em Luce! Just, not so many human friends, not anymore.” Snow explained, letting Lucy softly prod at a large bag under his eye. Lucy couldn’t tell if it was really blue in the way the eye bags of a human being would typically turn a purplish hue, or if it was just the tint of her fairy light making it that way. His face wrinkled into a smile at her attention before he turned to her table, remembering it was cluttered with many items when he walked in a few minutes earlier.

“I know you must miss them, Snowy.” Lucy offered. 

Something on the table caught Snow’s eye. There were over twenty of them; Lucy’s Valentine’s Day chocolates. “ _Oooooh,_ what have we here?” He picked one up with little regard for Lucy's statement and looked at it. “You mind if I take some of these?" Without even waiting for a response, he began to grab handfuls of the stuff. "Yer a real pal, Luce!"

“Okay, but don’t take all of them what are you doing!?”

Snow stopped at the sound of Lucy’s voice growing more upset. Where he was storing the candy was a mystery to her.

Snow glanced at his human to see her smiling, that was a relief, but he must really annoy her for being so worship starved. And it wasn’t just him either, his brother had it the worst. Back when more humans knew who they were and turned to them and gave them offerings for the weather they needed or wanted, they always favored him over his brother. That was thousands and thousands of years ago at this point. Lucy was the one of the last who still believed in them now, so they’d pop by and take an offering or two. Pencils, candy, anything small that caught their eye. They’d do it absentmindedly. His brow knitted together, he could hear Lucy’s teeth chattering. That was one problem with him and humans, he couldn’t control the icy tempurature that radiated off of him, and if the room was too warm, he’d overheat and his hair would melt. Being bald and uncomfortably close to heatstroke wasn’t something you’d enjoy either. “I just remembered, the big fat redhot’s here too.” said Snowy, somehow snapping his gloved fingers. “He’s smoking out the garage, you should say hi.”

Lucy briefly sighed through her nose, she was really too tired for this. “Alright, just _don’t take any more of my chocolate.”_ she warned before leaving her room.

Snowy raised his hands in defense, pouting as well. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sweet pea!” he assured. After Lucy was gone, he turned the heater back on for her.

\---

The door to Lucy’s garage creaked open. “Mister Heat Miser?” she called, as she reached her arm into the room, it felt like she had stuck it outside on a warm night in July. She flipped on the light. When it came on, she saw him laying on her dad’s work desk. He was sleeping, or trying to atleast. In response, she heard a tired “ _Hmmph…_ ” from the other side of the garage. Lucy approached him. “Did you just come all the way over here to sleep on a desk in my garage?” There was no response from the elf-eared weather demigod. The scent of cigarette smoke distracted her from him. “Well, worry no more. You won’t be lonely now.” Lucy added, turning to a nearby ashtray, one of her dad’s cigarettes was sitting in it, still burning. She watched the line of smoke billow away from the item. “Uh, was my dad in here?” Lucy asked.

Heat Miser’s pointed sun-gold fingers darted out and snatched the cigarette off of the ashtray. “No, that’s mine.” He confessed. Lucy suspected he stole it right out of her dad’s box. She started to fan herself. “You know this garage is a mess?” Heat Miser stiffly complained after taking a long drag off of the cig. Lucy hated the smell of cigarette smoke. “What’s that over there? An old vacuum cleaner on the ground?” Lucy looked in the direction he had gestured to see it _was,_ in fact, a vacuum cleaner. Well, what was left of one atleast; It had been taken apart and was now gathering dust and cobwebs along with the other obscure and forgotten junk sitting with it.

“I know, Heat Miser, we just have too much junk in this house.” said Lucy, "You know, my dad's the only one who comes in here." 

Heat Miser took another drag off of the cigarette before smushing it down into the ashes of its brethren. Smoke exited his nostrils, a strange sight, he was nearly a living halloween decoration with his wispy mass of hair that resembled a flame and the smoke blowing out of his clownish nose. “I’ll say,” The demigod snarked. “I don't know how you humans live like this sometimes!”

“Well if you hate it so much then why did you even come here?” Lucy was scowling now.

“I didn’t say I hated it.” Lucy stopped talking, her expression softened. Heat Miser was rude and mildly withdrawn, a complete polar opposite of his brother Snow Miser. It was always hard for Lucy to tell if he was actually as upset as he sounded or not. Heat Miser crossed his legs. “So where’s my offerings?” he asked expectantly, pointed toe bobbing in the air.

“ _Your?_ ” Lucy was caught off guard by the change of topic.

“I know you gave that frosted-freeloader money and chocolate!” he accused, crossing his pudgy troll-like arms.

“I-? He took them!” Lucy argued.

Heat Miser looked to her with dissapointment. “So you weren’t even prepared for us to arrive,”

“I was asleep! It’s twelve in the morning!”

“ _EXCUSES!_ ” Heat Miser rattled. 

“Listen, why don’t we just quiet down before somebody wakes up and calls the cops, and you come inside with me.”

“Is _he_ still here?”

Lucy stopped to think. “I don’t know,” she said. “You want me to check, big baby?”

His golden cheeks glowed to match the color of his round nose. Heat Miser pushed himself off of the desk, firmly landing on his feet. “No.” he said. “I’ll look myself. _Lousy kid…_ " Heat Miser trudged forward and Lucy darted ahead to get the door for him. She could hear him grumbling something along the lines of: " _I come all this way and this is the thanks I get..._ " 

_Shoot,_ Lucy remembered Snow Miser took all of her chocolates except four… Now she’d have to figure out something else to gift to Heat Miser.


End file.
